


Hypnotized

by InkyAnimatronic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anyway onto the actual tags, Being called pet, F/M, However the sex part is quick because i suck at writing it, Hypnosis, No one has names, Rape since the reader didn't actually consent, The naga is lonely, Which was incredibly hard to write since i'm not used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: You wake up to find that you're in a cave. You don't know how you got there or what happened the day before. But you quickly find out that you're not alone. You think the naga will eat you but he has other plans.
Relationships: Female reader/Male Naga
Kudos: 15





	Hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for nagas :V and have been wanting to write something like this for like 4 days now. Not what I hoped but oh well. I can't write sex scenes to save my life.

You woke up to the sound of a fire burning. You weren’t sure what you were laying on but it was soft and furry. Maybe a fur blanket? After rubbing your eyes you sat upright, looking at the fire. 

Weird. You don’t remember starting a campfire or laying down here… wherever here is. But you feel well rested and clearly slept for some hours. 

Looking around, you were in a cave. While looking, you found your backpack off to the side. You stood up to walk over to it so you could grab your map and figure out where you were. 

But something was wrapped around one of your ankles. You didn’t even noticed until you almost tripped as it tightened around it. 

You let out a gasp and a million of thoughts ran through your mind before you got the courage to look down and see what was holding you. 

Kneeling down, you can see that it’s a tail. A large snake tail to be exact. Following the tail with your eyes, you ended up looking at something or someone rather, that was laying behind you. 

You were quiet and frozen, staring at the creature. The bottom half was clearly a snake tail, but above the waist was a human man. You’ve heard of this type of creature before. Nagas are what they are called. But you never knew they were real. 

Now you were scared as you heard that they eat people whole. They also have the ability to hypnotize their prey. 

Fortunately, this naga was still asleep. But you couldn’t get his tail to budge after it tightened around your ankle. All you could do was sit there, as far away from his mouth as possible. And wait for him to loosen his grip… or wake up. 

…After a while you began to get cold from being away from the fire. Slowly, you crawled towards the fire again but in a place where you can watch the naga. Looking outside, it was still nighttime. 

As you held your arms close to your body, the naga started moving. 

You stared over at him as he rubbed his eyes and got up. He was much bigger than you thought now that he was upright. 

“Hm? Ah there you are. It’s a good thing I wrapped my tail around your little ankle so you wouldn’t run off if you woke up first.” The naga said, his eyes landing on where you were sitting. 

“Are you… going to let me go now?” You asked, hopeful. 

The naga looked outside and shook his head when he saw it was nighttime still. 

“No. It’s still dark out and It’s too dangerous for a cute little human like you to be here alone. You humans are so fragile. It would be a shame if something happened to you. But thankfully I found you and brought you home. Those other creatures… they would hurt you so bad… or worse.” 

“The other what?!” You muttered, a chill running up your spine. “T-There’s more out there?”

“Hm hmm.” He nodded and reached down to bring your shaking form into his arms. Then he laid back with you on his chest. “Shh come here. You’re safe and away from them. I’ll protect you.” 

“B-But you’re a naga.” You stuttered, trapped with his arms pinning you to his chest and tail still wrapped around your ankle. 

“Good. You know what I am. I won’t hurt you though. In fact… I could give you lots of pleasure.” He gave a small chuckle.

You whimpered and got the chills again. He frowned.

“Poor thing. What were you doing out there anyway?” 

“I was…” You trailed off. What were you doing again? You looked over to where your bag is sitting. “…That’s my bag. I know it is. But I can’t seem to remember why I’m here?”

“Indeed. I found that bag with you. But you can’t remember? That’s… interesting…” He gave a small chuckle again. “I guess it’s a blessing I found you since you seem to be having memory problems.” 

“There’s a reason I’m here… what was it? Camping? Hiking?” 

“Now now… don’t hurt yourself. It doesn’t matter anymore. Especially if that’s the only thing you’ve forgotten. It is the only thing, right?” He asked.

“Yeah… I think so. I can remember everything else about me.”

“Good! So it shouldn’t be anything serious. Just forget about that silly reason okay? All that matters is that you’re safe.” He smiled, brushing a hand in your hair and gently petting you. 

There was silence between you two as he continued to pet you. Though it wasn’t calming you down like he was hoping it would. He could tell your heart was still racing and you were scared. 

“Is there anything you want to ask me?” He asked, breaking the silence. 

“Y-Yeah.” You replied. 

“Go on. You can ask me anything.” He said.

You took a deep breath. You had to know. 

“Are you… yah know… gonna eat me?” You asked quietly. 

“Well…I can’t lie to you, sweetie. Nagas do eat humans.” Your heart stopped beating for a moment. “But I won’t eat you. I just want some company is all. You’ll give that to me, won’t you? Stay for a little while and I’ll help you back to a road or campsite.” 

You slowly nodded your head. Unsure of what he would do if you said no by shaking it. 

“Thank you, darling. I’ll take good care of you. Don’t worry.” He said but you were still shaking a little. “Hmm… a stressed out pet isn’t a happy pet. Why don’t I take care of that for you hm?” 

He moved your head so you were looking right at him.

“That’s it… now look into my eyes and watch the pretty colors. Remember how pretty you thought they were? You did agree with me last night that they were beautiful.” He chuckled. “That’s it, sweetie. Just calm down and relax. I won’t hurt you. No. I want to make you happy. A happy little human that’s all mine.” 

There was no real struggle. You couldn’t look away from the pretty colors if you tried. It was so easy to fall under since you’re currently scared and vulnerable. 

His words were all that you could focus on other than the colors. 

“You’re so cute, you know? I could just eat you up but I won’t do that. You don’t eat pets. Now when I count backwards from 10-1 and snap my fingers you will fall deeper for me. Ready?” 

The naga started to count backwards and at 1, he snapped his fingers near one of your ears. Instantly he felt you relax more.

“That’s a good girl. Such a good pet. Already you’re relaxing more and more for me. Perhaps you do remember last night even though you aren’t supposed to… hm…” He thought for a moment. “…Maybe we’ll have some fun again right now while you’re currently like this.” 

He released his tail from your ankle and moved upright. In the process he set you onto your feet. 

“Strip for me, little human. Strip for your Master.” He smirked as you instantly went to doing what he said. 

Soon, your clothes were off and on the ground away from the fire. His tail came up and wrapped around your torso starting from your stomach and going up to your shoulders and neck. Completely pinning your arms. 

“I want to do something a little different now that we’re in the safety of my own home…” The naga said to himself more so than to you. “Why don’t I put that little mouth of yours to work? Don’t worry, you’ll still get my cocks and the yummy treat from them. You just have to work a little to get them down there is all.” 

As he talked, he made his two cocks come out. Then he moved you down towards them so that you can suck him off. 

“Remember to worship both and not just one. Then you’ll get your reward.” He said, petting you again. “Now suck.”

With a snap of his fingers, your mouth was all over his cocks. Going back and forth between the two. They were long and thick enough to cause a bulge in your throat when deepthroating. 

The naga let out some moans and groans from the pleasure. Knowing he made the right decision to let you live. 

He continued to pet you as he gently thrusted up into your mouth. Murmuring about how good you are and how good it feels. 

This went on for a few minutes. Right before he was going to cum, he stopped you by raising your head off of his cocks.

“Good girl. I’ll let you have a taste soon. But not right now.” He said, readjusting your position. “Right now, it’s your turn to feel some pleasure.”

He set you down on his cocks with your torso still trapped inside of his coils. With your help, he was able to slide both cocks into you. Gently rocking into you as he held your face in his hands and forced you to continue looking into his eyes.

“Hmm it feels so good doesn’t it, little one? A part of you remembers this pleasure from last night. You never felt so good before.” He whispered. 

He leaned forward to kiss you on the lips. Forcing his fork tongue into your mouth, completely owning it like the rest of your body. You could feel the tongue go down your throat but all you could do was focus on his words and the pretty colors of his eyes.

“Such a good human.” He moaned, taking his tongue out of your mouth and resting his forehead against yours. “I’m going to count from 10-1 and this time when I snap my fingers you are going to cum for me.”

You were so full of pleasure you could barely hear the numbers. All you really heard was the snap of his fingers in your ear and being told to cum for him. To cum for your master. And you did. 

The naga was whispering praise into your ears. Telling you how good you were for falling under so quickly. Normally he wouldn’t be able to do this as fast as he did but you being so vulnerable made it easy to hypnotize you within minutes.

After a few minutes, he slid his cocks out and laid back again. Resting you on his chest still all coiled up. 

“Very good. Such a very good girl.” He said, nuzzling your face. “I know you’re tired again. Why don’t you go to sleep again since it’s still nighttime and won’t be morning for a couple more hours. Close your eyes, sleepyhead. Fall deeper and deeper into trance. I’m going to snap my fingers and you’re going to go to sleep for me. But I think I’ll let you remember the pleasure you felt this time.” 

He snapped his fingers and your eyes closed. Immediately falling asleep and feeling very happy and peaceful. 

The naga stroked your face and pet your head as he smiled at your sleeping body. Of all the times he hypnotized humans, this was by far one of the easier times.

“I hope one day we can do this without you being hypnotized.” The naga chuckled and kissed you on the lips again. “Yeah… you’re definitely better than my previous human pets. Hehe.” 


End file.
